


Haikyuu!! Kennel Club

by kurooyama (Kitten)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kennel Club [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is there, dog show au, hello im here to teach the haikyuu fandom about dog shows, im adding people as theyre mentioned/show up???, im not kidding Everyone Is There, my sister shows dogs and most of the happenings in this fic are based on personal experiences, the one absolutely no one asked for, yeah.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten/pseuds/kurooyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the friendly k: the entire cast of haikyuu… but in suits<br/>the friendly d: !!!<br/>the friendly k: WITH DOGS<br/>the friendly d: !!!!!!</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>The first thing Suga hears upon stepping through the door is a startled shout from somewhere on the other side of the large building, followed by a small crash and a chorus of barking dogs. The barks are high pitched, likely belong to a hoard of toys, so they quickly catch the attention of the other dogs, and within moments, half of the building is deafeningly loud. The huskies join in from somewhere to the left and it gets worse.</p>
<p>Visitors must think dog show people insane, for willingly and repeatedly coming back to these things.</p>
<p>(aka i wanted to give everyone dogs and project my own dog show experiences onto them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kennel Club

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ

The first thing Suga hears upon stepping through the door is a startled shout from somewhere on the other side of the large building, followed by a small crash and a chorus of barking dogs. The barks are high pitched, likely belong to a hoard of toys, so they quickly catch the attention of the other dogs, and within moments, half of the building is deafeningly loud. The huskies join in from somewhere to the left and it gets worse.

Visitors must think dog show people insane, for willingly and repeatedly coming back to these things.

A woman runs in front of him, headed in the direction of the still screaming huskies, but with an armful of pomeranians and a hot pink tack bag slung across her back. Directly to his right, a man is standing with his neapolitan mastiff, who is drooling all over the floor while his handler plays with his phone. A completely dry rag hangs from the hand holding the lead. The familiar scream of an “ignored” borzoi whose handler is probably standing right next to him can be heard from somewhere to the right.

Sometimes he asks himself why he willingly and repeatedly comes back to these things.

He just looks down at his own dog, who has busied herself rolling around in the dust that had been tracked in around the doorway, and he’s sort of reminded why he does it. It’s a good thing she’s being shown on the second day and not the first, she’s definitely going to need another bath.

She looks up at him from her twisted position on her back, tongue flopping out of the side of her mouth. She certainly looks like she’s enjoying herself. Suga just softly shakes his head at her. He gives her lead a sharp but gentle tug and the bedlington is instantly on her feet. There’s a thick layer of dirt across her back, so Suga drops to her level and tries to wipe it off as best as he can. She helps in her own way, which is shaking and spraying dust everywhere while Suga is still crouched beside her.

To be honest, she has covered him in worse things, as have his other dogs, so he simply stands up and dusts himself off. He just smiles at his still grinning dog and sighs. “Come on, Glenda.” He says, readjusting the tack bag hanging from his left shoulder, and she instantly perks up, which was somehow possible.

They head to the right, away from the huskies and towards their setup. They do, however, end up getting closer to the screaming borzoi. Suga recognizes the dog as soon as he comes into view. Turns out he was right. The large, black hound is standing on his grooming table, and Kuroo is standing not even four feet away. He’s talking to Bokuto, whose boxer is getting really excited just at the sound of his handler’s voice. Bokuto must be used to his dogs yanking violently on their leads, as he gives no reaction when Hedwig starts spinning in circles and doing just that.

Phantom continues his pitiful cries from his table. But, just like a borzoi, as soon as Kuroo turns to look at him, he stops mid-whine and looks in the other direction. Kuroo, who is no doubt numb to these things at this point, just looks away and keeps talking to Bokuto. Phantom instantly resumes his screaming.

Suga passes by silently, not making eye contact with this black hound. He can’t get sucked into giving a borzoi affection now, he has to be at greyhound breed in less than thirty minutes to support Kageyama and his newest girl, Emma.

He has to weave through some other setups, but he eventually re-finds his own. He places his tack bag on the grooming table and drops heavily into his chair. This chair would become his second home during these two days and he was fully aware of it. It’s a familiar routine.

The owner of the setup in front of him, on the other side of his own grooming table, has already arrived. A saint bernard is laying peacefully on her much larger table, a large cloth spread out neatly across her front legs, not even attached to a lead. Her handler is seated on the other side of the table, and it looks like he had just given up on everything and face-planted in his dog’s thick fur. Which is probably accurate, considering who the dog is and who her handler is.

Suga stands up and walks over to his still form, then pokes him sharply on the shoulder. The man jumps a little and uses his other hand to cover the abused spot, but doesn’t move other than that. There is a low grumble, muted by the saint’s thick fur. Suga sighs. “Would you like some coffee?” He offers.

Asahi doesn’t raise his head, just barely turns, just enough to look at Suga with one eye, and nods softly. Suga give him a thumbs up and silently holds out his own dog’s lead, which Asahi takes without question.

Suga was aware Asahi was being held prisoner by his dog, Cookie. She didn’t like her crate. In fact, before Suga met this particular dog, he wasn’t even aware saint bernards could make noises like that. Asahi was forced to either take her everywhere, or leave her with someone who was able to hold her back if she decided she wanted to follow her owner. Dogs weren’t allowed in the food courts, so Asahi was stuck with her until someone came along to help him.

On his way to the food court, Suga passes a setup with a very loud, very excited finnish spitz. On the table beside him is a calmer, quieter greyhound, who tilts her head when Suga greets her. Their owners are nowhere to be seen, but Hinata’s sister is sitting in a nearby chair, playing some game on her phone.

The missing handlers are the first thing Suga notices in the food court, but not because he sees them. They’re arguing very loudly somewhere off to the side. Suga doesn’t bother to figure out what they’re arguing about this time, he just orders two coffees while trying not to catch the attention of the loud boys, then leaves as quickly as he can.

Asahi hasn’t moved at all, other than the hand that is lightly stroking Glenda’s head. Since his hands are full, Suga kicks at the legs of Asahi’s chair, instead of voicing his arrival. Asahi nearly jumps out of his chair. Suga shoves a cup in his face, which Asahi trades wordlessly for Glenda’s lead.

Suga slinks back into his chair, Glenda flopping down at his feet. It’s nearly eight thirty, which means the first breeds of the day are going to start gathering outside of their respective rings. The chinese cresteds and their handlers are already beginning to congregate outside of ring three. Suga can just barely spot Higashiyama through the crowd, who he only knows as a friend of Terushima’s, he’s never actually spoken to him himself.

A man and a woman walk by on their way to ring five, each holding onto a greyhound. Kageyama should be coming by soon to make sure Suga is going to join him during breed.

Through the familiar chaos of your everyday dog show, he begins hearing some loud, repetitive thumps. After a few moments, they being to sound a lot like footsteps.

Then Yamamoto all but flies by, carrying his near-90 pound rhodesian ridgeback. He must be late. “OUTTA THE WAY!” He shouts, and a path instantly starts appearing in front of him.

Suga and Asahi watch him, all too familiar with things of this sort. They silently take a sip of their coffees together and watch the crowd part as Yamamoto continues his mad dash to ring nine.

Terushima races past moments later, but with his pyrenean shepherd easily keeping pace beside him.

Then Kageyama shows up, carrying his own dog. He’s just standing in front of Suga, holding his greyhound like a baby. Emma looks far too relaxed.

Suga wordlessly takes another sip of his coffee. Asahi has stopped drinking his and looks beyond confused.

Hinata’s voice is heard somewhere from the general direction of their setups. “HE LOST HIS LEAD.” A moment later, Hinata actually appears, seemingly out of nowhere. “He lost his lead, chain and all, and we can’t find someone with the right size!”

Suga only considers offering his own for a second- Kageyama has mentioned Emma doesn’t respond well to cloth leads, she needs a chain.

A familiar scream is heard in the distance. Suga instantly knows what he must do. He puts his coffee down on top of Glenda’s crate, then stands. “Hold on.” He says simply, and without another word he walks towards the screams.

Phantom is still standing on his table, but now Kuroo is sitting on the corner, right in front of him. He’s still screaming, though. Suga isn’t entirely sure how he puts up with this dog.

Suga doesn’t even have to put effort into getting Kuroo’s attention, he looks up as soon as Suga steps in front of him. A grin splits his face. “What can I do for you?”

“Kageyama lost his lead and is carrying around his dog instead of crating her like a reasonable person.” Suga explains hurriedly. Kageyama has to be at the ring soon.

Kuroo, who probably has the breed times for all of the sighthounds memorized, wordlessly reaches into his tack box and pulls out one of his smaller chains and a cloth slip. He hands them over to Suga and smiles. “Tell him I’m gonna be there to see that new girl of his.”

Suga returns the smile easily. “Can do!”

**Author's Note:**

> points to your house if you can guess who has what breed before theyre brought up


End file.
